Silent Tears
by Shinku no yuki
Summary: I wanted to hold you but I casted you away, as silent tears stained my heart...ShiMaOC
1. Alone

_Where are you? Are you here? I feel so alone..._

_Prologue - Alone_

_"Shiki." The voice rang like a bell, a soft and sweet sound. Shiki lifted his head off the pillow of where he was sprawled on the large bed to look at the slim figure leaning against the doorframe._

_"Rima." Shiki fell silent after that, closing his eyelids and adjusted his breathing so he looked like he was sleeping. The slight figure made no attempt to wake him; she merely glided into the room. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows and looked at Shiki skeptically. Rima reached into the small blue bag she was carrying to pull out a rectangular box. With lighting speed she threw the Pocky to Shiki where he caught it without losing beat to his steady breathing. He opened one eye slowly and tilted his head to the side. Rima watched in delight as the Shiki's mouth slid into a half-smile._

_She shortened the distance between them with a few graceful steps and sat cross-legged on the edge of where Shiki laid, her back to him. Behind her, Shiki munched on his stick, his chewing slow and half-hearted._

_Suddenly she spun around, a movement so fast that even Shiki didn't wasn't expecting it. He looked at Rima's worried expression and sighed before closing his eyes again._

_"You don't need to look so concerned Rima." Shiki's voice was tight, trying to control the swirling mass of emotions inside of him. With his eyes still closed, he lifted his hand and gently stroked Rima's cheek with two fingers. Slowly, she lifted her hands to place them on top of his._

_They stayed this way for an immeasurable amount of time before Shiki sighed again. "You should go." Rima kept her hands firmly on top of his, stubbornly unwilling to let him go. Shiki simply stared at Rima until she groaned and dropped her arms to her sides._

_"You're right, I should go. Keep the Pocky." She leaned down to kiss him softly on the forehead before disappearing into thin air._

_An unnatural breeze swirled around him. "Good-bye Shiki." Silently the door closed. Her bell-like voice still rang in the air before it too faded into nothingness._

_In a heartbeat, he sitting at the very place Rima was just a few seconds ago, fully aware that by now she was long gone. He lifted his hand and gazed at the still half full box full of Pocky. Shiki growled, throwing the small insignificant box into the corner of his room, making a dent in the wall from the force. The room shook from this but Shiki didn't care. He could care less if the world ended at this very moment because the only thing on his mind was that she was gone. And he didn't stop her._

_Maybe if Rima weren't the only real friend Shiki had then maybe he would have taken her leaving differently. Maybe if she weren't the only one that connected to him then maybe the pain inside him wouldn't be there. Maybe if Shiki could be a little more mature and not so weak without Rima then maybe he wouldn't have cried. But she was truly his best friend, maybe more, and he truly was a weakling without her. So he cried. He cried for his weakness, his stupidity, but mainly he cried for her. Rima._

_----------------_

_Note: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, well there would be ALOT more of Shiki and Rima. They're so left out DDD:_

_This is my first fan fiction, and there are more chapters to come, I promise :D Reviews are much appreciated! _

_PS: The italics means a thought/memory...just letting you guys know :P_


	2. Lost

_You walked away from me,_

_Leaving me lost in my own reflection._

----------------

Lost – Chapter 1

Shiki thought he was truly a monster. He told himself a million times that he would never end up like Rido. But now here he was, a true progeny of his father, taking the life a poor and defenseless human girl.

She stared up at Shiki as he advanced forward without making any movements that suggested that she was scared. Shiki thought that what was going on inside her mind was quite the opposite, not because it was what every human girl thought when they saw him but rather because the emotions were clearing portrayed on her face. As he walked yet another step forward, a mixture of a growl and chuckle escaped his lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shiki was fully conscious of the fact that he was about drink the blood of a human girl. And yet as he slid into the position of a predator, the last of his conscience crumbled into dust and with it, any human instincts he had left. His eyes turned crimson red, the blood in the human girl's veins pulsed in his vision.

Everything about his newly acquired stance told the girl to run, but she remained transfixed. Shiki opened his mouth, his fangs urging him onward.

_Blood, blood, I must have blood._

Shiki leaped for her, his fangs aiming for her throat.

_Shiki. Don't do it._ A bell-like voice rang, temporarily stopping him in his pursuit. It may have been only his imagination or the workings of his conscience but Rima appeared before him, there was no mistaking that porcelain body of hers. Seeing her standing before him, he felt himself regain control of his instincts, the red fading from his eyes. She smiled.

_I always had faith in you Shiki._ Then she started to fade.

"NO!" The very thought of her leaving again tore his heart in two. "No Rima please! Don't go!"

But she faded still until he could only faintly make out her face.

_Good-bye Shiki._

Shiki collapsed on the ground, the tears streaming down his face.

Without looking up Shiki composed himself again, is face as impassive as ever. "Run." The girl did as she was told, her eyes wide as she fumbled to get up. Shiki made no move to help her for he was afraid one touch and he would lose control again.

Then suddenly Shiki grasped his chest, his breath coming out unevenly. Slowly he felt his resistance slipping, with each ticking second was a bigger risk at the girl's life.

"GO!"

The staggered steps faded slowly until Shiki heard nothing, only the sound of his breathing returning to normal. He slumped against the wall of the dark alley, too exhausted to try and make himself comfortable.

Shiki sighed as his mouth turned up into a sad crooked smile. "Why Rima? Why must you torture me with your presence?"

He mumbled some more incoherent words before his eyes drooped as Shiki fell into a disturbed sleep.

----------------

_Disclaimer: I owned VK, once upon a time...But then I think lost it ._

_I'm proud of myself, I updated pretty fast this time. Please don't expect me to update as fast as I did (one day :O) because normally I am a very slow -cough- lazy -cough- writer. Anyway I hope you don't all get mad at me for degrading Shiki like that, but I promise its all for a good cause :]_

_As always, reviews are appreciated._


	3. Memory

_Why must you torture me so?_

_With these memories I don't want to remember?_

----------------

Memory – Chapter 2

The sunlight hurt. Shiki opened his exhausted eyes and blinking twice before realizing where he was. Suddenly the pieces of last night flooded back into his head, making his chest ache even more. He lifted his head and stared at the sun, even though the sight burned his eyes. Shiki remembered a long time ago when the sunlight didn't hurt.

"_Shiki?" Rima's voice was an octave higher than usual when she said his name. Shiki turned his head to stare into what seemed like a replica of the blue sky above them, only better. He smiled. _

"_Yes?" _

"_When I went outside yesterday, the sunlight nearly made me blind. Why doesn't it hurt now?" Rima stared into his eyes, seeming to look into his soul. Those eyes, always kind. That face, always reassuring. She, always caring for me. _

_Shiki placed a finger on his chin and looked at the sun. It made him feel warm, just like she always did. "Maybe its because you're here to share the warmth with somebody."_

_Rima took his hand and held it in both of hers. The touch was soft and gentle. "I would only share the warmth with you Shiki. Nobody else."_

"_Nobody else." He lifted their intertwined hands. "Promise?"_

_Rima laughed quietly. "I promise. Forever and always."_

Abruptly Shiki hit the brick wall with a clenched fist, nearly making a large hole from the impact. The memory was too fresh, too real. Again he hit the wall then followed it up with a kick. Several people stopped to stare at him but they all said nothing and walked away.

"Why Rima? Why did you have to go? You promised, you promised me forever." Shiki continued to whisper it over and over, fighting back the tears. The day Rima told him she was leaving was fresh in Shiki's mind as his tears stained the pavement.

_The tranquility was so calming it was almost abnormal. Shiki was glad things were back to normal. He absent-mindedly put the Pocky stick in his mouth. Well at least as normal as things could get around here. Snap. The Pocky broke in half as Shiki bent the thin chocolate covered stick while it was in his mouth. He was just glad that he would never see the likes of his father again. Munch. And that Rima was safe. Shiki reached down to the table and grabbed the small red rectangular box. Was she safe? He stopped and inquired the newly formed thought. Rido had taken over his body and injured Rima. Shiki looked down at his free hand. But he was the one that let it happen. If only he could be stronger. If only…_

_"You look glum." The unmistakable bell-like voice belonged to no other then Rima. She stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. Her pure white face was expressionless, though Shiki knew that Rima was so much more. If only…_

_Shiki matched her impassive expression as he took out another Pocky and licked the top. "Its just that its too…quiet. Its as if nothing ever happened. As if…" Shiki trailed off, turning his head to stare out the bright clear windowpane._

_"As if what Shiki?" Shiki stared down at the Pocky he was rolling around in his fingers but said nothing. _

_"Tell me Shiki. As if what?" Though he was avoiding eye contact with Rima, he still felt those two piercing blue eyes stab into his soul. Shiki heard an exasperated sigh as Rima gracefully flopped onto his couch._

_"You know, sometimes you are just impossible." Munch. Munch. Munch. Shiki heard the feverish-like chewing from behind him. _

_Shiki huffed. He turned to face the beautiful doll sitting on his couch. Rima looked up from her stick and into Shiki's eyes. Their eyes interlocked. In that small eternity unspoken words were exchanged, questions answered. _

_Rima was the one who broke it first. Every part of her mask was peeled away, leaving a very concerned and sad expression on her face. "This is because of me isn't it?"_

_Shiki smiled a small half-smile. He nodded._

_"You worry to much."_

_"I could say the same about you Rima."_

_"This isn't about me, this is about you." Rima glared at Shiki from across the room before hopping up to sit in the small wooden chair next to him._

_"This concerns you as much as it does me."_

_"Give me one good reason Shiki."_

_"I…hurt you." This time it was Rima who couldn't reply. Her hand moved to her chest and she grasped her white school uniform. _

_It took Rima a few moments to answer. "That wasn't you. It was Rido. You would never want to hurt me."_

_"But I did. That was my body with my conscience that was perfectly intact. I was just…too weak." He groaned and hit his head on the wooden table with a thud._

_Suddenly he lifted his head before Rima could speak. There was a fierce determination that flamed in his eyes, an expression unknown to even Rima. "No Rima. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. As long as I'm around you'll never be safe."_

_Shiki found Rima shouting even if they were only a few feet apart. "Are you telling me to leave the academy?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Leave. Or I will."_

_Shiki was fully aware now that tears were streaming down her face. "I'm…sorry Rima but it's better for you if you're away from me."_

_Rima stood up with her head down, her long orange-golden hair covering her eyes. "Fine then. I'll take that modeling contract from France I told you about. See you in a few years." Gold hair flicked in the air as Rima turned and nearly ran out of the room. Shiki watched her go silently._

_"It's better if you hate me."_

Shiki felt torn. He wanted Rima to stay with him but then he'd hurt her. Shiki truly hated himself. He was such a hypocrite. Just like his father.

"No." Shiki nearly growled out the word through his clenched teeth. "Never. Not like Rido." Shiki straightened himself and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Momentarily his mind was clear and blank before once again images of Rima filled his conscious.

Shiki groaned painfully, holding his head between his hands. "Ugh. I need to do something about this." Half walking, half tripping, Shiki slowly moved out of the dimly lit ally into broad daylight.

-------------------

_Disclaimer: I do not own VP. I wish I did. I really do. But I don't. Can't help it. xD_

_So this chapter....Not really much its just some background. I promise it'll get better. :D I'm working hard to get you more chapters sense I actually have time now because its Spring Break. Thank god. And I'm sorry to everybody that I haven't updated in...a month...2 months? Something like that. But I promise I'll work harder. As always comments are most appreciated. _

_A note to non-commenting people: Be a dear and leave a comment please. Lol._


	4. Distracted

_Distracted. Tempted. _

_At what lengths must I go to? _

_To get you out of my head? _

----------------

Distracted – Chapter 3

Shiki awoke with a start. The abrupt motion sent spasms of pain to his brain and made him groan involuntarily. It took him a few moments to register exactly where he was but he pulled out enough information to realize that he was in his dorm room. And he was experiencing a hangover. Again Shiki made an attempt to lift himself off the bed but no avail, his head spun if he so much as turned slightly.

"What happened last night?" Shiki mumbled to himself as to not wake up Kain, his roommate. But his brain registered the fact that Kain was not sleeping in the bed across from him. Instead he was right behind him, leaning against the bedpost.

"You went to a bar. Got drunk. Then when were about to throw up from all the alcohol, Ki got there just in time to drag you out." Kain's low monotonous voice sounded from beside him.

His brain tried to register the name. "Ki…?"

"You know the new night class girl." Shiki's brain produced an image of a lean black-haired girl with violet eyes.

"Ki brought me back?"

"Yeah. And it was a lot of work on her part. She even had to pay your bill. Did you realize that you drank a whole bottle of vodka and five shots of tequila?" When Shiki didn't answer Kain rambled on, staring to reprimand him like a little child. "You're lucky you're a vampire or else all that alcohol would have killed you. I swear you have to be more careful Shiki. What were you thinking? You have no idea how much in debt you are to Ki. You really should go thank her."

Shiki rolled over to face Kain. The action alone set the room spinning. Another involuntary groaned escaped his lips. "Yeah I'll go work on that when I can sit up on my bed." The sarcasm marred his every word.

Kain sighed. "Well okay I promised to meet Ruka today. I'll tell Ki you're feeling better. She's been worried sick about you, you know." With one quick movement, Kain escaped out the door and left it half open.

Shiki struggled to get a grip on reality. His aching eyes urged him to sleep but he refused to. In another similar but different involuntary move, Shiki reached across the space between him and the nightstand to grab a small red rectangular box. He moved the box between his hands, studying its structures but not making a move to open the box. He kept perfectly still otherwise, careful not to make any abrupt movements that would cause him more pain. He scowled.

"Ugh. This is all Rima's fault." _But I still love her._ Shiki sighed and put the Pocky box where he found it. He could make all the empty accusation he wanted, but Rima would never be less than perfect to him. He sighed. Would his heartache never end?

In the mist of mourning over his stupidity, Shiki realized he was not alone anymore. He jerked his head to the direction of the door, and though the movement still hurt, he did not feel quite as dizzy as before. Nevertheless, it took sometime for Shiki's eyes to adjust to clearly see the figure standing below the doorframe. In his blurry vision, Shiki made out a slight figure, her hands clasped in the middle of her body as a gesture of nervousness. Her hair was pulled into two dropping ponytails and she was wearing a white night class uniform. Through his daze, Shiki thought he saw two sapphire eyes staring back at him in worry. He clenched his fists and held his breath. _It can't be…this isn't real, it's just another image made up by this cursed hangover._ Still, Shiki struggled to get up. He held out his hand to her and instantly she took it and helped him up. Her fingers were cool and slim. _I'm not dreaming…it really is…it's…_Shiki lost his balance at that point and swayed to one side, nearly falling back down on the bed before a quick arm caught him. He looked up. _No._ Shiki stared at the girl as his vision cleared and felt a dramatic drop in his mood. _Not Rima…_The girl propping him up was not the girl he longed for, but rather Ki, the girl who saved him from his drunken state. The two pools of sapphire that he saw were not there, but rather a deep violet. Her hair was not a flaming golden orange but rather a pure black. The worry he saw was not of a long forged friendship but rather through embarrassment.

"If you could please…" her voice was not like a chorus of bells but rather like the songbird in spring. Shiki then realized that Ki was uncomfortable holding him in the position that he was. As quickly as he could, he straightened himself, and with Ki's help, he got himself propped against headboard. Ki took a step back and looked away, her cheeks burning in a slight pink.

"Shiki-sama, forgive me for entering your room without permission. Kain told me you had awoken and I wanted to see how you were feeling." Ki bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Shiki grasped her wrist. "Wait." Ki froze for a fraction of a second before turning back around. Her eyes held a faint shimmer of excitement.

Shiki stared at her before continuing. "Thank you for rescuing me Ki, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't dragged me out of there."

Again Ki bowed. "There is no need for thanks Shiki-sama, I did what I thought was best for you."

"You know you don't have to use honorifics on me. Please call me Senri."

"…Um…of course…Senri-kun." Ki raised her head and smiled slightly. Shiki smiled and shook his head. "Not even that honorific Ki."

"Senri." Ki lifted her hand and placed it on top of Shiki's, which was still wrapped around her wrist. Realizing that he hadn't let her go yet, Shiki released his grip and began to pull his hand away but Ki kept her hand on top of his. Shiki sighed quietly but relaxed his hand on top of her wrist. _She's so much like Rima. Ugh I'm a miserable failure, Rima would be reprimanding me at this very moment if she saw how much her leaving has affected me. Why can't I stop thinking about her? For god's sake it's been three long years since she left and yet I'm still brooding about the past. It should be time to forgive and forget and move on. And yet…ugh I'm hopeless. But maybe…no…how could I even think of something like that? But…just maybe…hmm…a distraction…that would work. Now who? Kain would kill me if I even tried to get close to Ruka. And Ruka would stab me if I so much as smiled at her. Yuuki is my cousin, I couldn't even think of doing that, especially not with Kaname around. Much too scary. Sigh. Only Rima…_

Shiki felt a pressure on his shoulder. In fact he felt a pressure on both this shoulders. He refocused his eyes and nearly yelped at the closeness Ki was to his face. She was so close that Shiki could see every perfect feature on her face, as was to all vampires. He saw the same worried expression she had on before but heightened to a new level.

_Ki._

Without thinking, without realizing it himself, Shiki leaned forward and crushed their mouths together.

Ki made a sound somewhere between a frightened squeal and a blissful sigh and Shiki could tell she was struggling to stay standing up. Every thought in his brain buzzed, contradicting his actions. More images of Rima then every before flashed through is brain but Shiki pushed them all away. Finally, after a small eternity, Shiki ended the kiss by pulling his head back. Ki stood in front him him, completely stunned and looked as if she wouldn't be forming any coherent sentences for awhile. Shiki sighed and looked at the Pocky box on his nightstand.

_I'm sorry Rima, it's time for me to move on. _

_----------------_

_Disclaimer: -clears throat- I do not own VP :D _

_I know, I know I promised this chapter like 3 days ago but I was busy, seriously I was busy this time and NOT lazy :O Surprise, surprise. Anyway, I know Shiki would NEVER do anything like that and go for another girl but it was a working idea and I decided to elaborate on it. Happy reading and about the 4th chapter...I have no idea when I'll finish it but...you know...just have some imagination. :D Ideas of course are always appriciated, as are reviews. Review...plox_

_P.S. Hate Ki, hate her with all your being..._


	5. Wrong

_You truly are the only one for me._

_The path I've chosen is wrong._

_When will you come to correct my mistake?_

_----------------_

Wrong – Chapter 4

One of the first memories Shiki had was of Rima. He remembered when he was young, nightmares would consume his young, naïve mind. Shiki would stay curled up on his bed rocking back and forth, reassuring himself that his fears were but a figment of the imagination. But then a shadow would flash across his room, and Shiki would be unable to sleep for the next three nights.

It was at those times when she came to comfort him in his misery. She would stand leaning against the doorframe, her tiny hands curled around the doorknob. Then lightening would flash across the room and Shiki would scream silently inside. In a streak of orange she would be next to him in an instant, wrapping her thin arms around him protectively. She would stay next to him until he gradually relaxed his position and unconsciousness would sweep over him.

And when he awoke, she would still be there, curled up next to him with a hand on his cheek. Their foreheads would be touching. It was then where Shiki's love had blossomed. They were the two youngest of the vampire children, and by far the most unemotional. But Shiki would never forget those nights, those memories, of her curled up next to him, her tiny cold fingers caressing him to sleep.

Shiki laid on the bed, his hands behind his head and his expression a kind of out-of-it state. Knock, knock, knock. He rolled over and propped his head up with his elbow. _Ki._

"Hm. Who is it?" Shiki smiled mischievously.

"You know perfectly well who is out here Senri! Now let me in! Its cold!" The songbird voice drifted through the door, slightly muddled by the wood.

"No really I have no idea who it is. Tell me." A groan from outside.

"It's Ki. Now let me in Senri before I get sick!" Shiki smiled wider. He had his share of fun today. In three graceful movements, Shiki hopped out of bed and took two strides to open the door. There was a creak produced by the hinges. Shiki raked his eyes up and down and nodded in approval.

"Nice" Ki blushed her usual shade of pink.

"No, really you look nice." Shiki took an arm and wrapped it around her skinny waist. He leaned his head down while slightly lifting her off the ground and planted a kiss in her lips. Where everybody could see.

Suddenly Aido's voice sounded from down the hall. Shiki gently pushed Ki inside his room and stuck his head outside. He met Aido's furious glare and produced a glare of his own, his own impassive glare. Faltering for a minute, Aido regained his composure and stood outside his room, his hands on his hips.

"Now Shiki some of us are trying to enjoy the peace of the evening so don't you go ruining it!" Shiki rolled his eyes. _Nag, nag, nag. That's all everybody does these days ever since Ki and I got together. I'm just doing what makes me happy._

"Ever heard of the privacy of your own room? Maybe you should try it sometime Aido, and not get into other people's business." Shiki stuck his head back into a room and closed the door behind him, a huge grin gracing his features.

"Are you sure it's not that much trouble for me to come here everyday?" Ki wrapped the tan, boring overcoat around her slim figure, whether in embarrassment or the cold, Shiki wasn't sure.

"Not at all Ki. But really you do look lovely tonight." Ki smiled. But she really did. Ki wore a simple lavender nightdress with thin spaghetti straps that were a slightly darker shade. The dress went down to her knees and stopped in a graceful kind of manner. Around her waist there tied a single strand of ribbon that was the same color as the straps. Her long flowing black hair was tied in a bun, though the design was so intricate that Shiki had no idea how she accomplished such a thing. It seemed the only thing keeping the bun from failing on her was the single purple lily on the right side of her head. The purple eye shadow was the first thing Shiki noticed on her face, it was brushed ever so lightly that you could barely see it but it complimented her features so well. She had on a faint dab of pink blush, that made her cheeks seems redder when she actually blushed. All and all Shiki thought he was lucky beyond comparison.

Shiki walked behind Ki, wrapping both his arms around her while at the same time delicately taking her overcoat off. It dropped to the floor around her feet.

"Senri." Ki was nearly breathless as she said his name.

He untied the ribbon around her waist in one swift motion. It too fell on the floor.

Shiki leaned in and hugged Ki closer to him. "Mmm…"

"Senri." Ki's voice was no longer breathless. In fact as far as Shiki could tell, he thought she sounded menacing. He started to feel scared for the first time in a while. Shiki tried to loosen his grip around her waist but abruptly Ki's hands grabbed his arms and held them in place. They felt like stone, tense and hard.

"Ki? Are you okay? Ki?!" The pressure on his arms started to hurt. Ki dug her nails deeper into his skin, nearly piercing it.

This time her voice was faint, full of lust, wanting, needing. It sent shivers down his spine. "Give me some of your blood Senri." Now he was truly frightened. _Not here not now!_

He struggled to fight off her grasp but at the same time not wanting to hurt her. Her nails dug deeper and deeper. Shiki struggled harder. Deeper and deeper.

Then his skin broke.

Shiki yelped and jumped back in pain. "What the _hell_?! What's wrong with you Ki?" Blood slowly dripped down his arms, on to the floor, staining the carpet. Ki took no notice that he said anything.

With her back still to him, Ki stared down at her fingers, which at the moment were like claws, menacing, piecing. She lifted one up and swiped her tongue over the index finger, producing a sigh of bliss. She continued doing this to each of her fingers and with her other hand as well. Each time the sigh became more and more full of lust.

Finally she turned.

In that motion the lily parted with her hair and gently floated to the ground. As a result the bun became once more a flow of black down Ki's face. Her eyes were crimson red, dripping in the blood she needed. From Shiki.

Shiki narrowed his eyes, staring at Ki in a cold and black expression.

Again her voice was but a whisper, so much that Shiki thought she was talking to herself. "I want more blood Senri. Give me more."

Somehow Shiki couldn't keep the fear out of his voice, "N-no."

Ki threw her head back and laughed. The laugh was deranged, almost evil perhaps. When she returned to staring at him, she look different, a hint of a crazed smile on her face. Her body shifted into a pouncing position, all eyes locked on his neck. She was like a predator, a deadly, frightening, predator. "Don't you love me dear? Why can't I have some of your blood? It won't hurt, I promise."

In all those months he spent with Ki, not once did he ever think about Rima. He actually thought he was cured. But no. Never. Ki's words stabbed him in the chest, making him stagger backwards a half of a step. The girl in front of him wasn't right, she wasn't his. She wasn't his Rima. For the first time in months images of Rima flashed across his field of vision. _No. Rima. Only Rima! How could I have been so stupid? This isn't right! It's so wrong…Why? WHY? No. No. NO!_

At first Shiki's voice was but a whisper. "No." Then it grew louder, backed with confidence. "No."

Ki growled and chucked dangerously. "Why not? Why not?! Why not!" She said it over and over, each time growing in intensity until Ki was nearly screaming it. "WHY NOT?!"

Suddenly Ki leaped, her claw-like hands aiming for his throat.

He dived to his right, escaping her by but half an inch.

Ki spat on the ground next to her then laughed again. "You haven't answered me darling. Why not? Am I not good enough for you? Its because of _her_ isn't it?" She spat the words at him, each one a dagger to his chest.

Shiki struggled to find the right words. "No it isn't that. Its-"

"All this time all I ever wanted to be was your lover Senri. But NO, everything has to be about her. Rima this. Rima that. You have no idea how absolutely unnerving it is to compete with somebody that isn't even here!

"Stop!"

Ki took a step forward, while he took a step backwards. "Why Senri? It really hurts you know. Don't you love me?"

"I do but-"

"But what Senri?Just let me have some and I won't ever ask again." Her voice was half-laughing now.

"-but I can't. I won't."

Ki swayed from side to side, her claw-hands swaying with her body, as if lifeless but still dangerous. "Just let me. One sip. That's all I ask." Then she lunged for him, hands outstretched. He was cornered, nowhere to run.

_Rima._ "NO!"

Then the door slammed open and all the memories of when she used to comfort him at night flooded back.

"Shiki?"

-------------------------------

_Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not wish to do this everytime but you know...-sigh- I do not own VP._

_Many people were asking me about the last chapter and why they should hate Ki. That's why. Of course as an author I love all my characters but you guys should really hate Ki. Well. I don't know what more to say, I'm tired and its 4:12 in the morning. -yawn- Yeah. I'm much too attatched to this story now :P So anyway it's finally starting to get good. Ki vs. Rima. Oooo fun. _

_-laughs- I can't believe I updated so fast, I must seriously love this story, and that I do not deny. I spent maybe two hours total working on this chapter, getting everything just right...so I worked from 2 in the morning to 4. Fun. Really it is. In fact, its exhilarating. You guys must try it sometime. :D Just kidding. Bad for your health. Now I'm rambling, that happens when I'm tired. So I think I'll go get some well deserved sleep while you guys read. Have fun_

_Oh and before I forget, Review, Review, Review! :D_


	6. Broken

_Through those shattered, broken pieces of my heart_

_I tripped and fell_

_The crimson blood staining my vision_

_----------------_

_Rima_

Broken – Chapter 5

"Shiki?" Her voice rang clear and loud, the sound bouncing off the walls emitting an eerie feel to the dimly lit room. The sound was like chimes swaying in a gentle autumn breeze.

From where she stood below the door, Rima could make out two gray silhouettes, her body casting a long shadow that prevented her from seeing the two people clearer. One figure was against the wall with his arms protectively at his sides defensively, as if to fend off an unwanted being. Rima could only make out part of him; the rest was engulfed in the shadows.

The other she could identify more clearly, the thin film of light radiating from the door landed on her. The figure was a girl no doubt, her hair the purest of black and she rested her hands on the other gray silhouettes. Her head was tilt in a weird angle and it wasn't until Rima saw the girl's pure white fangs that she was about to drink the other figure's blood. Something about the picture unsettled Rima but she stayed where she was. As the girl chuckled, a deranged, maniacal chuckle, it sent shivers down Rima's spine. Rima rubbed her hands over her arms in an effort to warm herself. She looked over the girl with a curious, yet impassive, look but she did not know who she was.

The other shadow coughed and Rima tensed, her throat constricting. She pulled herself back to the reason she barged in. Blood. She cast a glance at the other figure and looked down at his feet. Two crimson pools of blood encircled his shoes; together they produced a fresh, bold, exotic aroma, causing her mouth to water. She looked back at the shadow's face. _Shiki._ He stared back at her, his face the exact opposite of his usual stoic self; it was frightened, scared, and shocked. In all the years that Rima had ever known Shiki, she had only remembered him once like this and that was a long time ago, when they were both young and naïve.

The other figure laughed again and Rima snapped her head back, glaring furiously at her. She looked at her hands closer, and in a stifled gasp, realized it was Shiki's blood on those cruel hands. Rima glared at her with flaming sapphire eyes. It took all of her effort not to rip the girl to shreds that instant.

"What the crap is going on between you two?" Rima made each of her words heard clearly by both of them, in a tone so dangerous, that even she was surprised. She flashed her eyes across the room, glaring intensely at both of them.

It was the girl who answered. "Nothing Rima darling. Shiki and I were just having some fun. Its nice that you're back though, he missed you." On that last sentence the girl's expression turned dark, maybe one could even say she was angry. In an instant though, she was back to the same deranged smile as before.

"It seems you guys have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave you two alone." The girl made a gesture to Rima, noting that she was blocking the doorway. Rima stepped slightly to the side and into the room, making a slightly wider shaft of light to brighten the scene up. The light stopped at two piercing violet eyes. Rima gasped internally as she looked at the girl in front of her bathed in full light. She was beautiful. _I could never compare…_

With three graceful steps, the mysterious girl glided towards the door. She stopped next to Rima, their bodies so close that she felt the girl's skin pressing against her own. The girl turned her head and whispered behind her ear, a cold, toxic whisper. It made her skin prickle where the air made contact with the back of Rima's neck.

The whisper was low, audible only to her. "Talk to him all you like Rima dear. Just know he's mine, _all_ mine." Rima felt a hiss about to emerge from her throat when suddenly the girl wasn't there anymore.

Rima looked at her childhood _best_ friend. "Who was that?" He looked up but his mouth was set into a thin line; Rima knew she wasn't going to get any information out of him. Frustrated, she picked up her bag and silently stalked out of the room.

Shiki followed her out, still not speaking. _Tell me what's wrong Shiki! I want to make you feel better!_ She screamed her thoughts at him, hoping that maybe one would penetrate his consciousness, but in the name of science, it didn't.

When Rima walked past her dorm, Shiki looked at the back of head questionly but continued to follow her. Rima walked outside, the sudden change in temperature made her shiver. She set her bags down by the entrance and abruptly took Shiki's hand. She saw the evident confusion in his face when she began to run. She ran away from the Moon Dorm with her best friend, leaving all her troubles behind her.

As Rima ran farther and farther away from the Cross Academy, she had flashbacks of her childhood. She could see, suddenly, a forest enclosed in tall pines trees, where light burst from every corner, and a small handsome boy pulling her forward. Rima heard her childish laughter as a small Shiki led her through the narrow spaces between the pine trees.

Rima blinked. The handsome boy of her childhood disappeared. But through her memories she had found the one place that Shiki would never forget. A place where they could talk and play as they pleased, without restraint. Rima heard Shiki gasp behind her as he too pieced together the place that beheld them.

It was a small rusty playground, with one swing broken. Rima remembered when Shiki would offer to push her on the other swing and she would shyly decline. She remembered when they would sit under the slide and talk. There were no secrets between them. Rima knew. Shiki knew.

She walked on the hard gravel, hearing it crunch beneath her feet, while half dragging Shiki along with her.

Rima took her place under the slide, slightly more cramped then she remembered. Shiki automatically knew where to sit, right beside her with their shoulders touching. They sat there, shoulders touching, watching the moon graze the playground, but not speaking. Rima shifted the weight off her hands to tentatively lean against Shiki. He looked into her clear blue eyes and sighed, his whole body in a state of pure bliss.

"Who was that in your room?" she finally asked.

"Ki." Shiki replied matter-of-factly. Rima look up and stuck a chocolate covered pocky in Shiki's mouth. "Who's Ki?" Rima heard Shiki's chewing sounds stop abruptly before he started again. "Ki's my girlfriend." Shiki said slowly through chews. Rima felt herself tense but hoped that Shiki didn't notice. She put on her best poker face and inquired again, "So why was she in your room?"

"I already said she's my girlfriend."

"So?"

"Who I let into my room is my own business Rima. I hardly remember you being the one to judge."

"Well sorry. But I didn't think it was ever a good time to let a _murderous _freak into your room. Correct me if I'm wrong Shiki." Shiki stiffened under the ever-shortening pocky stick. He looked away. "You caught her at a bad time."

Rima was sure Shiki could imagine her rolling her eyes to _that_ statement. "Huh. Is that so? I really thought when she nearly started sucking your blood that she was completely insane but I guess it's just me."

Shiki's voice came in a low almost inaudible whisper. "Stop it."

"Shiki. I only care about your well-being. Stop punching yourself in the face and break up with her. She's dangerous."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is Shiki! Why won't you ever listen to me?" Suddenly at that Shiki moved away from Rima and started to leave. Rima grabbed his shirt, refusing to let him slide by his emotions. "Shiki listen to me. Ki's dangerous, she freaking sliced your arm off! Can't you take that as a sign that she wants to kill you?" Then Shiki did something he never did before. He smacked her hand away. Shiki turned, a cold hatred burning in his eyes, an emotion that Shiki never displayed in from of Rima.

"Shut up! Ki loves me in a way you'll never understand!" Then he ran away from the playground, away from his memories, and away from Rima.

For a few moments after Rima looked at the small pieces of gravel around her shoes. Frustrated, she scooped up a handful and threw them again the ground. Holding herself, Rima looked in the direction Shiki ran. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to allow them passage down her flawless cheek.

When she spoke again her voice was only loud enough that she could hear.

"It's better this way Shiki. I'm sorry."

------------------------

_Hey hey sorry guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a long time, let alone even let you guys know that I'm alive. Well I am and presenting the latest chapter. I'm really sorry about that but I've been terribly busy and whatnot. I promise to try and get the next chapter within the month..._

_Anyway back to the chapter...I hope everybody sees the irony in this. I tried to make it as ironic as possibly so yeah. xD_

_[back to author rant]  
So anyway I'm sorry that this chapter might not be of the best quality. I sort of rushed to get this finished because I wanted people to know I was atleast alive. Please forgive me. I'll make the next one better. Lol. I feel sooo sorry for Rima and Shiki, they have no idea how much they really love each other. I also can't wait for the Rima vs. Ki showdown! Its going to be worth the wait I can tell you! Well I must get working on the new chapter. Ta ta!_

_P.S. Comments are always most appreciated :D and I don't own VK xD_

_Edit: Sorry guys I had to change some typos ._


	7. Shatter

_I feel the steady beat of my heart _

_Stop and shatter into tiny pieces_

_Fated to never be put back together again._

----------------

_Rima_

Shatter – Chapter 6

The days after she avoided his company.

She stayed in her room, cuddled against the far wall, hidden in the shadows.

He knocked on her door but she didn't want to hear his voice. It hurt too much.

_**.**_

She used her alone time to think. Somehow, someway she could never wrap her mind around that girl, Ki. There was something about that girl that unsettled her. The deranged look in her all-too dark eyes and the way she smiled, it was too unreal. But she couldn't do anything about it. Shiki chose Ki, a girl he had just met, over her, his life long friend. Rima dabbed away the tears that fell from her eyes but she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her heart.

_**.**_

Groggily, Rima lifted her head off the top of her knees and cleared her throat a couple of times; feeling like somebody had stuffed sandpaper down her throat. Instinctively, Rima reached in front of her to grab her box of blood tablets, but remembering that she had finished it already, withdrew. Instead Rima opened her mouth, her fangs already engorged, and sank them down on her arm. She hissed but feeling her warm blood slowly roll down her throat was a relief in itself, although short-lived. As soon as the last essence of the sweet food source was gone, her throat resumed its raging fire that was slowly consuming her sanity. In a few minutes she would need to repeat the process, as she had done so for the past two or three days. Rima sighed. She knew she would soon have to go out to get more blood tablets if she wanted to stay alive but she was afraid. _I'm afraid of my own best friend._

_**.**_

Rima lifted her head up and hissed. Sunlight burned at her face, making the intensity down in her throat swell up more. Her mouth moved, but the sound was so foreign that she didn't know she had asked for blood until a glass was pressed against her outstretched hand. For a few second Rima just stared down at the glass full of the red liquid until it clicked in her mind. Blood. As soon as the synapse was made, Rima nearly pounced on the glass like a wild animal. She was fully aware that there was a person standing in front of her, but after such a long time alone, Rima had a hard time distinguishing between the different scents of her fellow classmates. She was certain however, and she could bet her own life on this, that the man standing in front of her was definitely _not_ Shiki. Suddenly, without even realizing it, Rima felt slightly depressed that this wasn't Shiki. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had deep longing for him that would never go away. And somehow, Rima had hoped that Shiki had been the one to break down her door and come and offer her blood, but sadly her hopes were shattered. Maybe before Rido had attacked the academy Shiki would have if she had broken down like this, but of course, before the attack, Rima had always been the one taking care of him. All his life, she was the one that he had hung on to, and she had always protected him and made sure he was out of trouble. Rima laughed coldly. It seemed that the shoe was on the opposite foot now.

After a fourth glass of blood, Rima felt suddenly much, much better. Already, the faint traces of the bites on her arm were just that – faint. Her senses were alert, each heightened fully from her newly found strength. The aching throbbing Rima had experienced during her little break down was all gone, she felt like she had been reborn anew. Rima got up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and waited a few seconds for them to adjust to the sunlight. In front of her was Ichijou, dazzling and smiling as always. But something about this picture was wrong, and it wasn't until Rima saw the look in Ichijou's eyes that she realized he wasn't smiling, in fact, Rima had never seen him so forlorn. Still, Rima convinced herself it was nothing and continued her stretching, feeling every stiff limb loosen. She rubbed her shoulder a few times, making sure that she had complete use of her left arm and hadn't completely damaged it from sitting on the floor so long. Rima repeated the process with all her sore spots, and watched Ichijou wait patiently for her to finish. When she was nearly done, Ichijou cleared his throat, indicating that he needed her attention. Rima stopped and peered at him questionly.

"What's up?" She patted his back and when he didn't return the gesture, Rima knew that something was definitely up.

"Ichijou, I've never seen you so dismayed. You look as if Rido had just reappeared on campus again." Obviously, Ichijou had to know she was only joking, but when his face darkened, Rima felt her blood freeze.

"Rima." He simply stated, "Both Shiki and Ki have been gone for 2 days now."

And just like that, Rima's world shattered. All this time, even in her week of insanity, Rima never thought once that Shiki would truly abandon her. She had firmly believed that he would come through and once again they would be together and happy, like old times. But he was gone, ran off with some girl that he didn't even know, that had once tried to _kill_ him. Rima shook her head. _No. Shiki wouldn't do something like this to me…he…can't._ She felt the emptiness of her words as it made its way across her mind. But even so, Rima couldn't believe Shiki would do something like this to her. He may have turned cruel over the time they spent apart but even so, somewhere deep down, was the little chestnut-haired boy that she loved.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back into her room. "Rima there something else you should know. They were sent on a level E vampire extermination mission." Ichijou reached for something in his long trench coat. He pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper with Rima's name sprawled on the top. It was obviously a girl's handwriting, "And I found this taped to Ki's door a few hours after they had left."

He handed Rima the paper and carefully she unfolded it.

_Rima darling,_

_So sorry it had to be this way dear but I warned you, Shiki is _mine_. Ta Ta darling. _

_Ki._

_P.S. Hope you feel better!_

Suddenly, a single blast of lightening shot from her hand, setting the note on fire. She dropped it on the floor, uncaring if it set her freakin room on fire with it. All she knew was that her best friend was in trouble and she had been to caught up trying to forget him to realize it. She brushed off her night class uniform and grabbed two satin black ribbons, securing them in her flaming orange hair.

Rima stormed out of her room with a force that Rido wouldn't be able to stop her. "That bitch."

----------------------

_Gomen, gomen, gomen! (Sorry, sorry, sorry)_

_Sooo sorry guys about my incompetentness (A word?)! I really have been busy lately and unable to write like at all. I mean its freakin summer but I feel like I'm doing more work! So as an apology I got up late at night (again) to finish this chapter to get it out to you guys before you come at me with a full on mob ._

_I promise to work harder! I WILL get the next chapter out before the summer is over! I hope..._

_Actually I'm thinking of putting the story on hiatus (gasp! I know! What has Stephie-Chan been thinking?) because I'm really really busy. I promise however, to work on the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm thinking on the plane ride to NYC I can write a chapter and on the plane ride back I can write another but no guarentees! D: Gomen! Meanwhile, the story is offically on hiatus so I can't say I'll even be able to write again for the rest of the summer D: Stephie is sooooo very sorry and she hates to just leave this story hanging when its just getting good but she's afraid she has too. She also has no idea why she's speaking in third person xD_

_Anyway back to the chapter. Hehe this is starting to heat up :D Ik this is really dittering away from the actual plot of VK but who cares? VK is a freakin soap opera now anyway =.= And somehow Hino-Sempai is out of her right mind in not giving ANY page time (screen time, page time. Lol. That was a lame joke brought to you by me :D) to Shiki and Rima! DDD: _

_Questions? Comments? Feel free to click that green button! Please hit it D: Please? With a cherry on top? Oh and if any of you guys have ideas on the next chapter, it would help alot, cause I'm out of ideas at this point, I'm completely winging it if you haven't noticed xDD_

_Till next time! Ta Ta Darlings :P_


	8. Betrayed

_Was everything you told me a lie?_

_Who are you?_

_And what do you want are you doing to my heart?_

_----------------_

Betrayed – Chapter 7

_3 days ago…_

For the first time in a long time, Shiki was at a loss for words. After all that had been going on, he always thought that _he _would be the one to break down. _He _to lock himself in his room and cry. _He _to be the one that needed comforting and support. But somehow, it was like karma trying to get back at him for something he didn't even bring upon himself.

_Its not any of my business anyway…_Shiki couldn't believe the hollow feeling that ringed with his thoughts. _She brought this upon herself. I didn't do anything. _Again and again he replayed the thought in his mind, convinced that maybe, someday he could persuade himself to think like that. But not now.

A long time ago, when they were both very young and innocent, Rima was always the strong one in their relationship. Shiki leaned against the door and sighed. It was so ironic how he was the one to break her. _Karma's such a bitch. _Sliding down on the floor with his back still to the door, Shiki wrapped his arms around his legs and drifted off into the depths of unconsciousness.

_A pale, frightened boy sat huddled at the floor. His hair was the color of pale chestnuts, styled in such a way that it always looked slightly messy. The boy was alone in the dark hallway, with only his shadow as comfort. The boy shivered. He hate being alone and isolated, but he knew he didn't belong with the other vampire children his age. The boy covered his eyes, nearly feeling like crying again. The shadows were no comfort to a small, even vampire, child. Suddenly three seemingly innocent children approached him. By the white tinge in their skin tones, he automatically knew these were no ordinary, human children._

_"Hey guys, look! It's the impassive freak of nature." The first child, and obviously the leader of the group, sneered at him. The other two laughed mockingly along with him._

_Shiki just cowered in fear, rolling tighter into his ball. He hoped his unresponsiveness would get the group to leave him be. The lead boy kicked him, obviously disliking his lack of talking, and obviously not going away any time soon. Shiki lifted his head, dismay written on every one of his features. The boys just laughed, enjoying the torture. _

_"So Freak, what's your name?" Shiki fell silent. Even an utter of his name would send the adult vampires into frenzy, immediately connecting it to his father, Rido, the vampire embodiment of fear. _

_Again the boy kicked him, harder this time. Shiki was sure he would have a bruise on his shin in the morning. "Well?"_

_"Shiki," Shiki muttered. The collective gasps he heard above him proved his theory. He looked up, his face only slightly impassive from lack of training._

_The lead boy was taken aback. "Y-you're Shiki? Rido's son?" Shiki merely nodded, but the look on the other two boys' faces was that of complete and utter fear._

_Somehow though, the lead boy was smiling widely, an evil glint in his eye. "So, you're the infamous Shiki." The boy suddenly got very close to his face as he said, "They say you'll be even worse than you're father." Shiki stared at him wide-eyed. He never wanted to be like his father, it was an improbable idea. Tears formed in his eyes._

_The lead boy laughed. "You loser. You can't even go a few minutes without starting to cry can you? Come on guys, he's going to be easy." The boy looked over his shoulder, chuckling as he saw the rest of his group regain composure. All three advanced upon him. Shiki sunk closer to the wall. He had nowhere to run. _Help me!

_Shiki waited, but there was no strike. He felt no pain. What had happened? He lifted his head and stared into two pools of sapphire._

_The girl in front of his reached out her hand. "Are you okay?" Shiki nodded absentmindedly, outstretching his hand without even thinking about it. When his fingers touched hers, they were warm and pleasant. _

_He looked at his orange-haired savior, "Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"_

_The girl giggled, her voice like wind chimes. "By being my friend! Hi I'm Touya Rima. You can call me Rima. What's your name?"_

"_Senri Shiki." Shiki didn't even stop to think what he had said until it came out of his mouth. He gasped and nearly doubled over. He blew it. _

_Rima didn't even flinch. "Hm. Senri Shiki. Can I call you Shiki-kun? I think that has a better ring to it then Senri. You don't mind do you?"_

_Shiki couldn't think. His first friend. "Uh. No it's fine."_

_Rima grabbed his hand, laughing. "Well then Shiki-kun, would you like to join me on the playground? I get lonely playing by myself."_

"_Sure."_

"Senri." Shiki stirred in his sleep.

"Rima," He mumbled.

"Senri, dear, wake up please." The voice evoked a new emotion through him. He was in trouble. _Oh crap._ He looked up groggily, realizing he has nodded off right outside Rima's door. And that his _girlfriend_, Ki, was standing right above him, evidently pissed off. She wore a night class uniform, with an added lilac ribbon to tie up the top as her own added accessory. Her hair was how it normally was, straight, sleek, and black. Her hands were on her hips, the gesture she always made when something wasn't going her way. Shiki sighed. There was avoiding the wrath before him. He stood up, not expecting Ki to help him.

Shiki opened his arms, an automatic 'I'm sorry' response. Ki smiled and embraced him, lightly touching her fangs to his throat in the process. Shiki surpassed a shiver, and held her as she drank from him, feeling a few drops of precious blood dripping down into his shirt. To be honest, Shiki hated it when Ki drank his blood. Something about it put him to unease, but he couldn't be sure what. He had never drunk from Ki, and she seemed perfectly fine with it being only a one-sided thing.

Ki lifted her head and licked her lips, her mouth parted in a way that showed she was in complete bliss. Shiki just stared at her, his hands in his pockets in a stoic way that only he or Rima could accomplish.

"Ah. Thank you dear, I needed that." Ki's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together, looking excited, "Oh darling I forgot to tell you, Ichijou needs us to exterminate a few level E vampires in town."

Shiki shook his head. "But that's impossible, I only go ever go exterminate level E's with R–" He closed his mouth, realizing what he was about to utter. But the last piece of his sentence still loomed in his mind as he smiled at Ki. "I mean, nothing."

Ki grasped his hand. "Come on then Senri! Let's go!"

Together they walked outside, the starry sky showing no signs of reaching daylight any time soon.

Ki stopped ubruptly, turning to Shiki to flash him a dazzling smile. "Hang on dear, I forgot to do something, I'll be back in a second."

Shiki put his weight on one foot, his warm breath turning into a small puff of smoke with contact to the cool late night air. He glanced around, spotting a nearby bench, walked leisurely in a way only he could do and sat. He leaned his head back and sighed absentmindedly, his arms resting on top of the bench. As much as he enjoyed Ki's company, Shiki had unfilled feeling that had been pestering for the past month now. His mind wandered back to the time Rima had reappeared in his life. Yes, that's where this feeling had begun. Shiki sighed. He really had to do something for Rima once he got back. They were afterall, childhood friends. _Flowers maybe? No way, Rima is not that type of person. A heartfelt apology? _Shiki hung his head, feeling his hair cascade in front of his eyes, only briefly, before he put them back into place. This was harder than he thought.

Hearing the click-clack of heels against concrete, Shiki got up, extending his hand as Ki walked towards him. She looked bemused but he knew better than to question her. Instead he pulled Ki close to him and crushed their mouths together. Ki was nothing short of ready, parting her mouth and tilting her head back to further enhance the kiss.

After the small eternity that optional oxygen would allow, Shiki parted with Ki, chuckling as he saw a faint pink blush gracing her features. Without another utterance, they walked, or rather ran, to town.

_**.**_

Something ran behind them. The movement was too fast, too deadly to be a mere human. Shiki smiled wickedly, nipped his thumb, and watched the blood drip onto the concrete as he waited for his prey to appear. He felt Ki's cold breathe on where she was clutching onto his jacket. She looked left and right frenetically, holding on tighter when she heard the slightest of sounds. _She's not going to be able to do…_

The figure approaching them stopped Shiki in his thoughts. He prepared himself, shifting into a predator stance. His blood shifted as well, forming into a long, dangerous whip. Shiki raised his hand, readying himself to exterminate the level E – he stopped. He looked more closely at the vampire in front of him. Long, black hair. Small petite form. High cheekbones. He looked at the vampire's eyes. He was sure there was a tinge of violet under the ever-brightening red. Shiki stared back and forth between the level E and the girl grabbing onto his jacket for dear life. _She looks like…Ki. _

He never expected the level E to speak. "Aiomi it's so nice to see you. I didn't believe I would be able to see my dear si–" She stopped talking, looked down to see a pointed rock jabbed into the center of her chest, and before she could even scream, she turned into sand. Shiki looked down next to him, seeing a small petite form breathing in and out deeply. She clenched and unclenched the hand in front of her.

Shiki advanced. "Ki what the hell was that about? Do you know her? Why did she call you Aiomi?" When Ki remained unresponsive, Shiki grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Ki clenched her hand and looked up. Her eyes. Deranged, manic.

"Sorry darling."

And the world was dyed red with his blood.

-------------------

:D Yay for NOT lazyness! I did what I promised and used all my free time on the airplane ride to NY to write this :D It was alot of work considering I was totally winging it along the way but I like this chapter...sorta. :P Anyway here it is, totally NOT late for once and you guys don't have to wait! I'm sooo proud of myself! :] Hopefully I'll get to write another chapter on the way back but no guarentees as always . Sorry!

Anyway back to the chapter...

For all of those like crying right now saying "WHY?! DID SHIKI DIE?!", no Shiki-kun did not die, I couldnt' bring myself to do that to him :o He's alive, trust me so dry your tears and you can yet live another day xD Jk. Its not like our lives revolve around Shiki right? [cough] mine does [cough] xD Kidding...but it does...sorta :P I'm really excited to write the next chapter and you'll find out all about Ki and her...past :D

Now I shall endulge in the wonders of hotel life...till next time!

Disclaimer: Oh my...I forgot to do this for a few chapters...sorry Hino-Sempai! VK is NOT mine. Though I wish it was...[sigh]

Edit: REVIEW! (please? With a cupcake on top? :D)


	9. Gone

_NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!! THANKS! :D_

_Don't leave me._

_You can't be gone._

_I refuse to believe it._

_----------------_

Gone – Chapter 8

Shiki looked up, his head dancing in so many directions that he decided he needed a few more hours before he could fully function. However, when his head made contact with open air when he expected a nice, soft pillow back in his dorm, he inadvertently remembered what had happened last night. _Ki._ Shiki groaned in pain, his chest throbbing like he got ran over by an eighteen-wheeler. _My girlfriend did stab me; I guess I'm not that far off. _Shiki hung his head, only to see his whole body was wrapped in vines.

"What the crap?" Shiki managed to say, before the pain in his chest forced him to stop.

In the middle of his groaning, he heard the click clack of heals again leaves, producing a crunching sound. Even without having to raise his head, he knew exactly who it was. Shiki regained his composure, slipping back under his nonchalant mask, all of his pain long forgotten. The figure walked right in front of him, lifted a finger with the 'come hither' motion and pressed it under his chin, signaling Shiki to raise his head. Her finger was cool, nails digging into Shiki's chin. Finally deciding he would not like any more pain, Shiki reluctantly lifted his head. His eyes locked with Ki's. _'Forgive me'. 'I'm sorry'. 'I had to'. _Under her dismayed eyes, Shiki felt his expression soften just a bit, enough for Ki to catch him off guard to slap him in the face.

Shiki was taken aback. "Ow. What was that for Ki? And why am I here? Why the hell did you stab me earlier?"

"Oh darling. You take pity on me too much." Suddenly her eyes darkened as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "And this is why you shouldn't have." Shiki hissed, struggling against the vines, a murderous intent fueling his adrenaline. Ki merely gracefully jumped far enough to avoid him and laughed.

"Those vines were made by me. You'll never get out." As if to prove her point, the vines around his chest tightened, pressing against his healing wound, and making new scratches along the sides of his arms and back. Shiki hissed. Ki laughed manically, but released her fist and the vines loosened. Shiki gasped, nearly breathless.

He managed to choke out the one word that summed up every question in his head, "Why?"

For a second desperation flashed across Ki's eyes before it was replaced by immorality. "For revenge of course."

Shiki was officially confused. "W-what?"

Ki shook her head, irritated. "There were so many clues dear. My sudden appearance after Rima left, the night that Rima came back, the level E vampire." Ki continued to shake her head, while mockingly making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"I still don't get it."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well then allow me to explain. That vampire you exterminated – my sister. She was about to give away everything so I killed her. She was right, my real name is Aiomi." Shiki opened his mouth but fell silent when Ki – Aiomi continued to speak. "You remember your father right, of course you do; he's not a man you normally forget. Well he _turned _me." Aiomi spun around, smiling wickedly. "That's right, I'm not from a royal family, nothing of the sort dear."

"Then what do you want with me?"

Aiomi hushed him. "No honey, interrupting is rude. Then where was I? Ah yes, after Rido-sama turned me, he left me alone on the streets. You could say I went crazy after the transformation. I remember my throat was throbbing and I wanted to _kill_ somebody. I wondered the underground sewers, unable to give in to the thought that I had to drink blood to survive. When your father found me again, I was weak and nearly going to turn into sand. He was impressed with my restraint. Normally he doesn't let anybody drink his blood and become a full fledge vampire but he let me. I followed him everywhere after that, you could say I became his personal secretary. I did everything he asked. I even let him turn my own sister. I wanted to please him _so_ much and I was one of the few people that stayed by his side during his weakened state. I _loved _him. Everything was going along fine before _you_ and _Rima _came along."

Shiki was absolutely stunned. He kept his surprise to himself though, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. Under his stolid expression he asked, "What did we do?"

That question earned him an eye roll. "Really Senri, if I didn't adore you so much, I'd probably kill you right now. Anyway, when Rido-sama took over your body, it was because of _that_ girl that you regained control of yourself. If she hadn't done that then right now I would be happily with your father, my master." Tears ran down her face. "So I planned for my revenge after Rido-sama was killed. For months I looked for a false identity. Then I found somebody. Ki Hanami. She was sick, weak. It was easy for me to kill her. I changed every file on her and that's how I was admitted into the academy. It was a perfect plan. And now I can finally take my revenge on you two for everything went wrong."

"You sick twisted _bitch_! Don't you _dare _touch Rima," Shiki spat out.

Aiomi came dangerously close, and if the vines that have restrained him weren't so tight then Shiki would have tore her head off right here and now. She whispered in his ear, her breath cold, like her heart, "Mmm. But darling, she's already coming. She fell for my bait hook. Line. And _sinker_."

Shiki stared wide-eyed at her. _No! Not Rima! Damnit!_

Aiomi advanced, the ground seeming to rumbling along with her fury as she did. "Now to finish you off first dear. I promise this won't hurt a bit." Aiomi raised her hand, and as she did a large pointed rock, the same one she used to finish off her _sister_,lifted off the ground, aiming for his heart.

Again she came up close to him and whispered, "You know you and Rido-sama aren't so different, that's why I fell for you. And that's why I feel sort of guilty killing you. But…" Ki back away. "All good things come to an end. Good-bye Senri. It was nice knowing you dear."

Ki began to clench her hand.

Shiki closed his eyes and prepared for his death. _Rima!_

Suddenly wind chimes sounded and the void in Shiki's chest healed. "Shiki!"

It was like the first time they had met.

_**.**_

_(switch to Rima POV)_

Rima burst through the trees, with every intention of killing Ki. When she had heard her squeaky voice she nearly burned down the entire forest with her anger. It had taken Rima but a split second to realize where they had gone, she knew Shiki's scent like the back of her hand, maybe even more than that.

Then she saw her. Ki. Directly across from her was Shiki, and Rima felt herself nearly gasp in relief. _I'm not too late. He's still alive._ But her resolve was shattered when she saw Ki raise her hand, and with it a dangerously pointed rock rose from the ground, aiming for Shiki's heart.

Rima didn't think at that moment, she could only react. "Shiki!"

Ki had a look on her that displayed surprise in every way. On another day, Rima could just sit for hours and laugh at Ki's stupid expression, but not today. Today she had to save her best friend and the person closest to her. Rima ran faster than she could ever remember, adrenaline pumping to every part of her body. She lunged for Ki, preparing to slam all her weight into her. In retrospect, Rima realized that she could have just used her lightning to catch Ki off balance but nonetheless, her body weight was enough to make Ki stumble and with it, the rock crashed into the ground.

Ki made a weird grunting sound as her head hit the ground. Hoping the concussion was permanent but knowing it wasn't, Rima advanced, lighting crackling in her hands. It was the voice of the chestnut-haired boy she knew and loved stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop Rima, please don't kill her."

Rima spun around, a 'what are you smoking' look written all over her face. "She tried to _kill_ you Shiki! And you still give her the benefit of the doubt?!"

Shiki could only nod, unable to speak under Rima's harsh glare.

Rima sighed, knowing Shiki would not let up on his decision. "Well let's get out of here then." Rima barely even touched the vines before they were burned to a crisp with a single crackle. Shiki fell to the ground, his breathing labored. Rima suddenly remembered the day they had first met. It was like déjà vu.

Her expression softened as she extended her hand. Her smile was returned. Their fingers had almost touched when Shiki froze, fear all across his face. Rima knew exactly what as coming but she still wasn't ready for the vine that griped her waist and slammed her to the ground. She hissed, fangs engorged. She took a glimpse of Shiki trying to get up only to fall to the ground again, groaning. She was on her own.

Rima fought against the vines and when that failed she touched them and burned them to a crisp. Her hand balled into a fist, white lightning shooting in every which way.

Ki threw her head back and laughed. "If you give me that look to long dear your face might get stuck that way." The vines swayed behind her, waiting for their cue, each one with sharp thorns along them. Rocks of every size floated around Ki, each one yearning to pierce at Rima.

Rima smiled. "I could say the same for you _dear._" She stood, lightning crackling all around her. "But it might be too late for your face, the way it looks now." Rima made a mocking gagging sound.

For the first time a scowl appeared on Ki's face. One of the many vines behind her shot out. Rima managed to jump in the air, barely dodging it by but a few inches. However the vine curved upward and Rima was unable to avoid it in midair. The vine wrapped around her foot, the thorns clinging onto her skin making Rima grimace. It slammed her down, her head hitting the hard dirt. Stars spun around her head. Rima tried to fry the vines again only to have new vines force her hands to her sides where they were useless.

Ki approached her, success gleaming in her eyes. "You think I'd fall for that a second time dear? I'm not stupid darling."

"You _bitch_!" Rima spat at her before a vine wrapped around her mouth. Rima shouted a few more muffled curses, each one no more audible then the last.

Ki just smiled widely at her as a jagged rock loomed over Rima. "Die!"

"No! RIMA!!"

Blood splattered everywhere, but not her blood. Rima stared wide-eyed at the eerily still body sheltering her. Before her world was shattered but now…it was gone.

_He _was gone…

----------------

_[shields herself from pitchforks] Ahh don't kill me please! . This is techincally the last chapter...if you don't count the epilogue :P_

_Yeah, yeah so I sorta lied...but I only sorta did :P This is techinically the last chapter right? xD So don't kill me please, there is another chapter and that truely is the last chapter xDD_

_[author rant starts now]  
:D I like this chapter. Originally I was planning to make the second part with Rima's POV another chapter but the first part wasn't long enough so I just kinda squished it together. So sorry for the change of POV . I couldn't help it..._

_I spent so much time on this chapter, and I'm on vacation! I hope you guys are grateful and you know what's the best way of showing your gratitude? :D Reviewing of course! xD Well anyway my feet hurt and I wanna sleep so thats exactly what I'll do :]  
[end author rant]_

_So guys again sorry for the change of POV and I'll have the epilogue out as soon as possible! :D Good day and happy reading. Oh REVIEW!!! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten :]_


	10. Whole

_As the memories solidify_

_I can feel the void in my heart fill_

_With so much love that I once again_

_Feel whole._

_----------------_

Whole – Epilogue

Rima walked back and forth in the lobby, chewing feverishly on a Pocky stick while her black pumps reverberated against the shiny tile. Ruka sat lazily on the couch, legs crossed while busily inspecting her nails. On the coffee table in front of her was an assortment of nail polish bottles. Ruka bent over the coffee table, grabbed a rose-colored bottle and began painting her nails.

She looked up momentarily from her work. "Rima really, Shiki is going to be fine. More importantly you're ruining your toe nails walking in those pumps." When Rima did not stop nor even acknowledged her presence, Ruka shook her head and returned to her manicure.

After Rima had finished two Pocky boxes, which was her only way to track the passing time, Rima halted in her pacing and glanced up at the clock. _It's been nearly three hours. What could be taking so long? He couldn't have…no it's not possible. But what if something happened? Oh no…and it's all my fault. Oh my god! What the hell is taking so long! _Somebody tapped her shoulder.

When Rima didn't respond, the person announced her name, "Rima"

That stopped Rima in her thoughts. She only knew of one vampire that held such a powerful yet suave tone to his voice. If Rima were any other mere human, she was sure she could have literally melted to that very word. But she knew better. All nobles knew better than to mistake the words utter by _him _to be just purely words. They knew the hidden authority underneath. And Rima knew that there was no escaping his wrath. She turned apprehensively and faced the dorm leader and leader of the vampire world, Kaname Kuran. Kaname stared at Rima with cold, formidable eyes, as he always did.

Rima bowed. "I'm s-sorry Kaname-sama. I didn't realize it was you that needed my attention."

"Actually it's not me that tapped you." Kaname's expression softened when Yuuki, his younger sister and future wife, popped up from behind him, "It was Yuuki."

Yuuki stepped out from behind Kaname, wearing a plain night class uniform. On her arm was the band that identified her as a prefect, a job that she took seriously. Rima could never get used to the idea that Yuuki, the innocent girl that Kaname had always cherished, was indeed the pureblood princess.

Rima was about to bow when it was Yuuki that did it. She smiled sheepishly, "I hope I haven't intruded on anything you were thinking about Rima-sempai."

It took a moment for Rima to bounce back from the shock. Finally regaining composure, she returned the bow. "No not at all Yuuki-sama. I'm sorry I was so rude." She smiled uneasily. "Is that anything you need Yuuki-sama?"

Upon hearing that, Yuuki's expression brightened until she was smiling. But she shook her head, "No its nothing important, I just wanted to know if you were okay with everything that happened…" She trailed off.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Yuuki-sama," In truth she was absolutely _not_ okay. Rima couldn't think of another time she had been so afraid for Shiki's life. After years and years and _years _of protecting him, Rima hated feeling helpless. She knew he was in good hands and Shiki, being a vampire, had an incredible healing rate. Nonetheless, Rima was without a doubt worried out of her mind. Ki had stabbed him only inches away from his heart, breaking plenty of ribs to kill a normal human. Even the thought of Ki made Rima's vision turn blood red with murder. She kept replaying the scene from the forest over and over again, hoping that it was all a horrible, horrible dream. Being as smart as she was, Rima knew it was not. Ki was out there, somewhere, with Shiki's blood permanently stained on her hand. She had ran away after nearly slaughtering Shiki, leaving Rima to carry him, in her weakened state, all the way back to Cross Academy. He was immediately taken to the hospital wing before Ichijo insisted to the human nurses that they let Shiki stay in his own room. Rima had not seen him since, which fueled most of her concern. Rima sighed.

"Rima-sempai, are you alright?" Rima shook her head, clearing away all her dismal thoughts and focused on the petite pureblood princess in front of her.

"Yes I am fine Yuu–" She stopped in mid sentence, staring at the figure walking down the grand staircase, heading in her direction.

All heads turned, even Kaname's. Glancing at the crowd of people staring at him, and then at Rima, Ichijo sighed and said: "Really, why does everybody look at me like I'm the god of all creation?" Sighing yet again at the lack of response, Ichijo turned to Rima's anxious expression and patted her head. "He'll be fine. The wound is already starting to heal. I just had a hard time bandaging him up, that's all." When Rima started to make a run for Shiki's room, Ichijo shook his head. "He's sleeping right now, wait awhile until he wakes up."

With that everybody returned to what they were doing but not Rima. She couldn't help but to keep pacing. Briefly, she caught the eye of Yuuki, who in returned flashed a brilliant smile in her direction. Opening her mouth, Yuuki was about to say something to Rima when the long arms of her lover wrapped around her thin waist. Trying to keep Kaname's arms around her, Yuuki carefully turned and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kaname looked like he was in complete bliss holding Yuuki, like he always was whenever she was around. Rima felt a pang of jealousy. _If only my relationship was like that. _She tired to imagine Shiki doing the same thing, with his protective arms around her, whispering words of love in her ear. Already she knew the fantasy was too unreal to even be a fantasy. Her relationship with Shiki was just a friendship – a very close one – but a friendship nonetheless. As she was thinking this, Rima faintly became aware that she was slowly making her way to the pureblood couple.

Coming to a stop in front of them, Yuuki gave Rima a questioning look. "Is something the matter Rima-sempai?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to ask you something," Rima mumbled, feeling her skin crawl under Kaname's cold stare.

Yuuki flashed another dazzling smile. She gave a quick good-bye kiss to Kaname before tugging on Rima's hand, pulling her to the outdoor balcony. A cold breeze sent goose bumps along Rima's arm but she felt better than she was in the stuffy lobby. There were many stars in the sky with Cross Academy being so far away from any real city. It was surely far past nightfall, probably around one or two in the morning. Either way it didn't really matter to Rima. She felt safe and relaxed out under the light of the moon. Yuuki stopped and turned, her long black hair blending into the outside scenery, creating a picture that was both beautiful yet deadly at the same time. Rima felt herself belittled by Yuuki's majesty; everything about her was something she was not. Tugging on her bright _orange_ hair, Rima became speechless.

Suddenly Yuuki took Rima's hand into hers. "You had a question for me Rima-sama …?" Concern crossed her eyes.

"Um it was nothing," Rima mumbled, turning her head away feeling insignificant.

"It is _not_ nothing." Yuuki squeezed Rima's hand. "Please tell me."

"Well you and Kaname-sama make such a perfect couple…"

At that Yuuki giggled, a sound that sounded more beautiful than music itself. Rima tried to remain apathetic but with her bubbling concern for Shiki, she had a hard time doing so.

"…And you think you and Shiki-sempai do not?" Yuuki said, her eyes sympathetic.

"Yeah…"

Again Yuuki took Rima's hand, which she had let go before to cover up her giggling. "Listen Rima-sempai. You and Shiki-sempai have something that is truly special. Don't ever think otherwise." The sincerity in Yuuki's voice showed that she was serious.

"But…"

Yuuki winked and stuck out her tongue. "No buts." When Rima still looked unconvinced, Yuuki shook her head. "Rima-sempai, I don't mean to be blunt but do you love Shiki-sempai?"

"Wait what?!"

"Do you love Shiki-sempai?" Yuuki stared at her, expecting a definite answer. But Rima had no definite answer. Sure he was a very special friend, and the only person she really ever talked to. They had spent so much time together, Rima felt like she knew Shiki better than herself. But those things couldn't answer Yuuki's question. Rima thought back to the incident in the forest. She thought of her worry for Shiki's well-being and his safety. She thought about how much she cared for him and how much she had tried to make realize that. She thought. Rima couldn't say for sure but somehow, someway, over the years, she really had fallen in love with her chestnut-haired best friend.

"…Um yes. I think so…"

Yuuki jumped up, happy with the answer. "Great!" Then she started to push Rima towards the door. "You should go tell him right now Rima-sempai. I'm sure he feels the same way."

Rima failed to form a coherent sentence. "But…Ichijo…Shiki…hurt…rest."

"Oh it's okay! I'll cover up for you. He won't notice a thing." By the time Yuuki had finished talking, she had already pushed Rima to the bottom of the grand staircase. Going to go converse with Ichijo in an effort to distract him, Yuuki mouthed a 'good luck' and gave Rima a thumbs up. Rima sighed. Yuuki was sure an energetic girl.

_**. **_

Rima stood in front of Shiki's room, feeling his presence and scent leaking through the cracks of the door. Multiple times now, Rima had reached for the doorknob only to pull back and sigh. Knowing she would never hear the end of it from Yuuki, Rima reached for the doorknob once again and turned her hand. The door produced a creaking sound that reverberated throughout the room. She slowly walked in, taking in the luminance of the moon from the open window. Shiki was on his bed, the radiance from the moon seeming to make his body glow as well. Rima walked up to him and took his hand into hers.

"Shiki…" Rima closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly she felt another hand on top of hers. Rima opened her eyes and stared straight into Shiki's. He smiled. A sweet, sweet smile. It had been a long time since Rima had seen Shiki smile like that.

"What's wrong Rima?"

Rima shook her head and smiled while tears continued to fall. "No its nothing."

Shiki's hand reached up and with one finger he scooped up a tear. "Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of happiness. I'm so glad you're okay Shiki."

This time is was Shiki who shook his head. "You shouldn't be giving me any sympathy. This was all my fault." His eyes darkened. "Just like last time." Rima tried to talk but a finger on her lips silenced her. "Don't try to convince me otherwise Rima. You're too nice to me. I'm so much like my father, taking advantage of people and breaking promises and everything. I guess I am his son. Nothing I do is ever right. This time I didn't hurt you physically but I hurt you mentally. I should just lea–" Rima planted a soft sweet kiss on Shiki's lips to stop him. He let out a soft surprised sound but that melted away as their lips moved together. What seemed like eternities later, Rima bent her head back just a little but they were still so, so close.

"You're not like Rido Shiki. You're more than that. That's why…I love you." Rima blushed.

With his lips, Shiki urged Rima's head back up and kissed her again. Their lips molded together like one. Rima had never felt so happy. She felt connected to Shiki in every way possible, like her relationship with him was finally solidifying into something that nobody could ever break.

When Shiki pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too Rima. So, so much."

"Don't–never leave," she whispered back.

"I promise I won't."

Rima laid her head on Shiki's chest while he untied her black ribbons. He ran his hands through her hair over and over, undoing the tangles. He sighed. She sighed. Rima knew that Ki was out there, waiting to get her revenge again. She knew that there were freaks like her that she would need to kill as well. There were many enemies of the vampires at Cross Academy, many of which are going to be just as dangerous as Rido. The thought sort of frightened her. But whatever the odds, Rima knew she could always count on the chestnut-hair boy she loved to protect her. She would always be safe in his arms. And she would protect Shiki as well. Together they would be an unstoppable force. The thought reassured Rima of all her fears. Shiki would be her savior, her lover, and forever her best friend. He Shiki must have been thinking the same thing because they uttered the exact same words at the exact same time.

"I love you."

They had both never felt so whole.

-------------------------

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY~! I'm finally done :D This was a wonderful story and I enjoyed writing every second of it :]_

_I wanna give a shout out to a few people for commenting/reviewing so much :D  
__  
~**hellopanda23** for first comment 3  
~**georgisakura **for commenting on nearly every chapter :]  
~**shikixxrima **for also commenting on nearly every chapter and for providing very...lively comments xD_

And to everybody else that commented: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! :DDD I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this ShiMa fanfic and I hope to write more in the future! :P

_Oh and also I'm thinking about writing another ShiMa fanfic thats sort of a very LONG prologue of Silent Tears about when Shiki and Rima were kids and how they met and their drama then :P The two stories will probably crossover and the memories you saw in Silent Tears will probably appear in my new story :] If you review please tell me what you think about this idea! And I need a title xD So yeah I need that too :P_

_Anyway thanks again for the support and encouragement!_

_-ninja poof-_


End file.
